Hikari no Yami Boys
by Darkmagiciangirlprincess
Summary: There are always some kind of troublemakers. This Trio is dangerous, but how so? and can recent deaths in Domino be connected to them, or are they being set up? Follow the adventure! Here's the question, Are you Good, or are you Evil? YuGiOh Story


Hikari no Yami Boys

Chapter 1- Lovely Poem

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

(my comments that are important)

**"Darkness, no living thing exists.**

**Through the mirror, we see nothing,**

**But our ordinary selfs.**

**But when we look into our hearts,**

**Oh, yes, THEN we see it**

**We see darkness, we see our evil intentions.**

**Evil triumphs, when good men do nothing.**

**We're all born with hatred, so are we all evil?**

**But one glimmer of light in your heart, just one**

**Can turn evil good once more.**

**So what are you, Good or Evil?"**

"Very good job Yugi! Is that from a poet?!" said Ms.Loveshine, rushing over to pat Yugi on the back. He smiled. "No, I…uh…well I wrote it myself…." Yugi said, blushing a little. "Wow! you took this assignment out of proportion! I give you an A++ on the spot mister!' she said, smiling. It was an English assignment on creativity with a book they had read. They were supposed to find or write a poem on what they believe evil and good is.

"Heheheh" came a voice from behind the classroom. Yugi looked, only to see the smug looks coming from Yami Bakura and Yami Marik (lets pretend he's as old as the rest of Yugi's class, lol). It was the voice from Yami Bakura. "You think that lame poem is something to cheer about?" said Bakura smugly, his brown eyes flashing. "Well, it's certainly better than _yours_, seeing as you didn't hand one in" said Ms.Loveshine annoyed with his attitude. "He didn't hand one in because this assignment is LAME" said marik, and bakura snorted. "Got that right" said bakura. Yami Yugi ducked his head low into his book, for he was sitting right beside them.

"I swear I've had it with you two. Get to the principle's office now!" she yelled at them. They snorted with laughter. Bakura handed Yami a note card. Yami read it, then glared at bakura and stood up. "And we've had it with your ugly face, Ms.LoveLESS. We'll all be glad to leave your class, you might break a mirror with your face and we'll all be cursed" said Yami, reading the note card, and it seemed he was regretting every word he was saying. Once he finished, he glared back at Bakura, who just smirked at him and stood and patted him on the back. Marik stood aswell.

Yugi looked shamefully at Yami as he and the others passed him, who was still standing at the podium in the classroom. Yami didn't even look at him, just kept his head down. Bakura and Marik, on the other hand, did take notice. "Heh, nice poem loser" Bakura said and shoved Yugi. Some of the class gasped. "What are you looking at, moron?" said marik and gave Yugi a sick-twisted look. "Ugh! Get out of here!" yelled Ms.Loveshine, pushed marik, who got shoved into bakura, who inturn got shoved into yami, who got thrown threw the door from the force. Ms.Loveshine slammed the door shut and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes. "Next…is Henry, right?" she said.

"Man that guy is a bore" said Bakura, coming out of the principle's office. "Yeah, does he really think detention bothers us anymore?" said marik coolly. Yami stayed quiet and just walked. "you know what, that Ms.Loveshine has no sense of humor. Someone needs to teach her a lesson" said bakura. "heck yeah" said marik, and both of them began to laugh. "Is that some kinda threat?!" yelled a voice. The three turned around, only to see Joey and Tristen.

Bakura rolled his eyes and turned back around. "I don't spend time with losers, come on guys" said bakura and started to walk. Marik snickered and began to follow. Yami looked at Joey and tristen apologetically and began to follow bakura and marik. "Wait Yami! We're not leaving without you" said Joey, grabbing his arm. Bakura stopped, noticing Yami wasn't following him. He smirked and put his hand to his chin, watching with amusement.

"Well Yami, aren't you going to do something?" said bakura, expecting him to fight. Yami looked back at bakura and noticed marik was watching aswell. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He then opened them fiercely and threw a hard punch at Joey's face. It slammed into Joey's right cheek and sent him crashing into the lockers. "That's it! Friend or not, your dead!' yelled tristen, running at Yami with his fist. Yami sidestepped and grabbed tristen's arm and twisted it behind him, making tristen yelp in pain. Yami pushed him forward, where he crashed on top of Joey.

'_I'm sorry guys_' thought Yami, looking at them. "Very good, very good" said bakura, coming over to yami. "I do believe your finally acting your part. Come on, I'm hungry, lets go to Burger World" said bakura and turned back to marik. "pff, lets blow this stand" said bakura and began to walk. Marik nodded and threw a kick at Joey before going with bakura. Yami followed after.


End file.
